Said and Done With
by WriterChick1993
Summary: Luke and Noah..


_Said and Done with _

_Chapter one _

_"Come on, Noah you have to get writing,you have an hour to get that done" Faith told Noah as she came to sit with him at the table_

_Noah picked up his pencil for what seemed like the 100Th time and began to think.He tried to think about everything that he could write but nothing was flowing onto the paper.An hour,he had an hour left to get the most important thing in his life done, and all he had was a ton of scribbled out sentences.He finally gave up._

_" I am not the writer," He stated as he slammed his pencil back down on to the table._

_He placed his head on to the table so he was staring at his feet. He placed his hands on the back of his neck.Then began to talk again. "Luke is..He's the writer..I am just the person that reads and tells him how much I love it.And how good of a writer he is.I have never written anything good in my life.All my essays I did in high school were barely passing grades." _

_"I know that you and Luke have loved each other for a long time. You know practically everything about each other..So all you have to think about is the love you both have shared.The love that you wake up to everyday and go to sleep to every night..Think about all you had to go through to get here.And then just close your eyes and picture it and it will come out..Your love will spill out on to that page." Faith said as she reached out to touch Noah's hand._

_Noah took Faith's hand into his.He moved it to his mouth and kissed her hand softly.._

_"You know Faith,You truly have been a real nice friend over the years.I am so glad to have gotten to know you and see you grow into a pretty young lady,"_

_Noah brought their hands down on to the table and let them rest there.Faith's cheeks were the brightest shade of red._

_"I have always thought of you as someone I could trust.You always knew what to do every-time I was having troubles with something and plus you could put up with me and Nat.We all have to give you points for that..We know that we can be annoying sometimes,"_

_"You are not annoying and you never have been!To me, I never got to be a child.I always had my dad to make me act like a man.Even when I was four I was a man to him.So playing and having fun with you and Nat was like being a kid again..I will always treasure all the time we had fun just playing and joking around. But I have to say I really hated playing video games with you guys.You always beat me." Noah had a smile on his face and then started to laugh._

_Faith broke out in laughter too._

_"You really need to practice on that.You have never beat either one of us,"Faith said trying to stop laughing._

_"I know because you two are so good!!"_

_"I know." _

_Faith smiled at Noah and then,letting go of his hand she pushed the pad that was scribbled all over closer to Noah._

_"I will try to help you with this.I think that sense Luke is a writer it could run in my veins too.I never tried to write anything like this before so I could give it a go.But I am not making any promises here,Mayer.It might turn out horrible." _

_"You really are one amazing girl you know that?"_

_"Why does everyone seem to think that?" She said in a flustered voice._

_Noah looked at her.He was surprised at the tone she just used.She picked up the pencil and started to write things down._

_"Hold on girlie ." Noah snatched the pencil out of her hand "Who else thinks your amazing?And why does it have you like that? It's usually a good thing.." _

_"We have to get this done Noah we don't have much time." Faith said ignoring his question._

_"Faith." _

_Faith stopped and looked at Noah with a look that said "I don't wait to talk about it" But Noah wasn't going to give up.He knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was._

_"Noah can we please get this written.I really don't think that my brother would want to be left standing in front of all of your family and friends and be the only one standing at the end of the aisle..So please can we just drop it?" She said getting up and walking over to the fridge._

_She opened it and took out a can of coke.Closing the door with her right hand. She place the can on the counter and opened._

_"No.I am not letting you just push this aside.You just said you trusted me so.." _

_Faith stared at him for a long period..And then walked back to the table with the coke in her hand.She sat back down next to him. _

_"Fine.I have no clue where to start." Faith rubbed her eyes and let her hand stay there on her face._

_"The beginning is usually a great place." _

_"You know remember Alex? He came here for dinner once." _

_She removed her hands and brought them to the table.As she did her voice took a sadder tone and Noah noticed._

_"Uh.I think." _

_"Well,Remember that guy you keep say that they never will find?" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Well that's Alex." _

_"OK.So what does he have to do with this?" Curiosity filled Noah._

_"We had this thing going on for a few days before he went missing..he said that I was amazing.And that he loved me..He said he loved him. The first guy to ever say that to me and he goes missing..."_

_"OK? I still don't get it?Why are you so worked up over this?" _

_"Now I get why my brother spelt things out for you." _

_He looked at her and then looked down._

_"Sorry.I didn't mean that. I shouldn't be bringing up old stuff that happened ages ago.It just came out.I never think before I say something." _

_"It's OK.I know that everything with Luke was hard at times.Especially in the beginning,because of me and everything.I didn't know what I wanted.i didn't know who i was.He made me see who I was and what I wanted..He helped me become who I am today.So.. this guy told this to you and then he went missing.Why are you like this." _

_He looked at her and then finally got it._

_"You loved him too." _

_"Yeah." She nodded her head."He told me all that stuff the day he went misses.I just guess that not being able to say it back just got to me." By the time she finished the sentence she was in tears._

_"Why haven't you ever told me about this?You have always told me about this kind of stuff."_

_"I know.I guess that I didn't want to interrupt you and Luke." _

_Noah scooted his chair closer to Faith's.He pulled her into a hug.They stayed like that for a few minutes._

_"I will always make time for you.Luke will understand.He always loved how much I got along with you girls.I always wanted to be someone that you and Nat could come to when you are upset of angry or lusting over some boy.Promise that you'll call me if you ever have anything that you want to talk about.I always thought that we had a connection and we always understood each other..So please don't be afraid to ever talk to me..I am just a phone call away." _

_"Yeah.I know..That we can always talk.And that's what really got me here today..You have always been a huge part of this family,Noah..You'll aways be my friends..And more importantly my brother.." She said breaking away from Noah._

_"Aw Faith!You always been family to me too!So what do you think about getting this thing written?The two of us should be able to do it don't you think? "_

_"Well,Luke had his vows written two weeks ago.So lets hope that we will be able to get them done before the wedding starts..Don't want to show up without your vows,talk about embarrassing.." _

_"Aw.Thanks Faith for trying to cheer me up." _

_They both started to laugh.._


End file.
